moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Strangers (Alternatywa)
Wstępny Opis Zacznijmy tutaj od odpowiedzenia na dość ważne, jeśli nie najważniejsze pytanie, czym tak dokładnie jest to o czym dane wam będzie tutaj przeczytać. The Strangers, jak sama nazwa tego oto skromnego artykułu wskazuję jest jedną z wielu alternatyw czasowych uniwersum Tale of Mysterious Creatures, które zapewne jest znane wszystkim użytkownikom Mój Własny Świat Wiki, które w dość dużym stopniu różni się do swego pierwowzoru pod względem wielu wydarzeń, gdyż pojawiło się wiele nowych, ale też wiele, z którymi dane nam było się wcześniej zaznajomić tutaj nigdy nie miało miejsca. Oczywistym faktem jest, że nie są to jednak jedyne różnice, jakich dane wam będzie tutaj doświadczyć. Bunt przeciw Niebiosom? Tutaj odpowiedzialny za niego nie jest Lucyfer, lecz jego najstarszy brat Michał, który tak bardzo gardził ludzkością, że był gotów pozbawić życia Gabriela, za co został strącony do Piekła przez najmłodszego z braci, przy niewielkiej pomocy Boga! Smoczy Exodus? Tutaj zamiast niego spora ilość przedstawicieli smoczej rasy zginęła w tak zwanej Smoczej Wojnie, między Smokami Zachodu dowodzonymi przez Xarrayryssa chcącego zagłady ludzkości, a tymi ze Wschodu prowadzonymi przez Goruma, pragnącego uchronić ludzi. Założona przez Narendę Horokeu Federacja, w większości wypadków niezwyciężona potęga militarna, będąca wspólnotą miast i wielu innych miejsc, gdzie to człowiek jest ceniony najwyżej, a wszystkie istoty nim nie będące stojąc niżej w hierarchii? Tutaj jej założenie na terenach trójkąta bermudzkiego nigdy nie miało miejsca, a zamiast tego większość wyspy nazywanej Krajem jest zajęta i imperialistycznie rządzona przez państwo lisoludzi. Natomiast tereny nieosiedlone, przy czym też niezajęte przez owe państwo, są zwane Ciemną Stroną, która jest w większości przypadków domem dla różnych, w większości niechcianych, bądź niezbyt stosujących się do norm społecznych istot, które pozostawione same sobie żyją własnym życiem. Te dwie szczególne frakcje nie niezbyt interesują się sobą i są względem siebie neutralne tak długo, póki jedna z nich nie zechce jakoś zainterweniować w sprawy drugiej. Drodzy użytkownicy i użytkowniczki to jednak nie wszystko co ten świat może nam zaoferować i liczę, że będziemy rozwijać go wspólnie! Twórzcie swe frakcje! miejsca! postacie i co najważniejsze... Bawcie się dobrze! Ważniejsze lokalizacje, wraz z ich mieszkańcami Grudge York Jest ono niczym innym jak niewielkim, lecz prawdopodobnie jednym z najważniejszych miejsc znajdujących się na niezajętej przez Cesarstwo Świtu stronie Kraju, będąc przy tym swego rodzaju, nieoficjalną stolicą tych że niepodległych terenów. W przeciwieństwie do CreepyTown, Grudge York nie jest jednak tak przepełnione anarchią, gdyż mieszkańcy prócz obijania sobie mord, często ważniejsze decyzje rozwiązują drogą demokratyczną, dodatkowo posiadając Burmistrza, który autoryzuje wybrane rozwiązanie, bądź rozwiązania, często prowadzając poprawki, bądź co bądź proponując swoje własne. W innych przypadkach mieszkańcy mają całkowicie wolną wolę, mogąc zalewać się alkoholem i robić co chcą, tak długo póki nie łamią świętych zasad takich jak np. "Zakaz gwałtów", który to jest uważany za najokrutniejszy występem i zawsze bezlitośnie karany. Handel tutaj zazwyczaj odbywa się przez wymianę dóbr, bądź za np. poprzez Jeny (waluta Cesarstwa Świtu). thumb Rossialie Feelover - Mimo tego, że przeżyła sporo lat nawet jak na syreńskie standardy, ta złocistowłosa piękność, za sprawą wyglądu wciąż wywołuje pożądanie u większości osób, z którymi dane jej było wejść w kontakt. Z nieznanych powodów wypędzona przez swą rodzinę, wyruszyła w świat szukając nowego miejsca, w którym mogłaby się osiedlić, po wielu latach tułaczki ostatecznie trafiając na wolne od wpływów Kitsune tereny Kraju, na których postanowiła zostać na stałe. Będąc jedną z pierwszych ich mieszkańców szybko okrzyknęła się Burmistrzem Grudge York, którego funkcji po dziś dzień utrzymuje się nie tylko przez zdolności nadnaturalne, lecz także charyzmę i niesamowity intelekt. Bhaal'Rao - Przedstawiciel potężnej, jednak dysponującą potwornie niską liczbą osobników rasy Yyenendaril Yrelain, nazywanych także Wędrowcami Światów, zdolnymi jak sama nazwa mówi podróżować przez niemalże wszystkie światy, a nawet wymiary i alternatywy i prawdopodobnie też zmieniać rzeczywistość dookoła. Zrodzony pod koniec tak zwanej Wielkiej Wojny, pomiędzy Smokiem Wiedzy Tajemnej, a jego synem Upadłym, natychmiast po wyjściu na świat będący świadkiem śmiertelnego zranienia swojej rodzicielki, która ostatnim tchem hipernuję swe dziecię w polu statycznym i wysyła jednej z alternatyw, którą oczywiście jest The Strangers. Ów dziecko po wielu latach zostaje odnalezione przez Baphometa, który z niewiadomych powodów postanawia je mianować swym dzieckiem i wychować i ochrzcić imieniem Bhaal'Rao. Dlaczego ten na dzień dzisiejszy przebywa w Grudge York? Najprawdopobniej przez zauroczenie osobą Rossialie. Khal Driggar- Zrodzony jako syn Czarnego Smoka Xarrayryssa, pośrednio, lecz w wielkim stopniu odpowiada za wybuch Smoczej Wojny, kiedy to jego matka pod wpływem nie do końca wyjaśnionych okoliczności, spada z nieba prosto pod domostwem Arcymaga Blakłuda w fatalnym stanie, a następnie prosi zaskoczonego jej obecnością człowieka o wykonanie na niej tak zwanej cesarki, gdyż wie, że jeśli ona umrze, to zginie także jej dziecię, które w sobie nosi. Mężczyzna początkowo odmawia, próbując ją ratować swą magią, jednak pierwszy raz od wielu lat ku jego zaskoczeniu nie udaję mu się to, więc w ostateczności spełnia prośbę smoczycy. Niedługo po tym zaatakowany przez jej ukochanego, który widząc ciało swej żony i Blakłuda w jej krwi wpada w szał. Przedstawiciel rasy ludzkiej mimo wszelkich starań nie jest w stanie dotrzeć do wściekłego gada, więc ratuję siebie i trzymane smocze szczenie ucieczką. Przez następne lata przekształcony w człeka odpowiednik Quinta dorasta, ucząc się przy tym Magii, by ostatecznie stanąć na drodze swego biologicznego ojca u boku Goruma i zakończyć konflikt. Niedawno przybył on spoza Kraju do Grudge York, gdyż Blakłud powiedział mu, że sam już Driggara niczego więcej nie jest w stanie nauczyć i jeśli chce się dalej rozwijać musi to zrobić akurat w tym konkretnym miejscu. Dystrykt Jedno z mniejszych miejsc na terenach zajętych przez Cesarstwo Świtu, dystrykt jest jednym z wielu wysoce zaawansowych miast, wybudowanych w klimatach azjatyckich, jednak to konkretne miejsce ma większe znaczenie rozrywkowe aniżeli polityczne, będąc porównywalnym do jednego, wielkiego salonu gier i innych atrakcji. Można tu dostać praktycznie wszystko, nawet jeśli to co chcemy nie zawsze jest legalne, tutaj po głębszych staraniach jesteśmy w stanie otrzymać w podejrzanie niskiej cenie. Miasto to też ma zdecydowanie większą średnią popełnianych przestępstw niż pozostałe. Nie braknie też tu szemranych organizacji mafijnych. Tak to prawda, że są stale likwidowane, jednak na ich miejsce też stale pojawiają się nowe. Jakub Dizz - nieznanego pochodzenia, jako niemowlę znaleziony przez nikogo innego jak samą Rossalie Feelover, która znalazła go pewnego dnia na terenie Kraju i postanowiła wychować niczym własna matka, przez dokładnie siedemnaście lat. Chłopak mimo tego, że jest raczej typem porywczego, beztroskiego (i często zboczonego) człowieka, tak mimo wszystko kocha syrenę jak własną rodzoną matkę i choć czasem sprawiał problemy, zawsze starał się w każdy możliwy dla siebie sposób jej pomagać. Dlatego też już od roku przeniósł się on na tereny Cesarstwa Świtu, zarówno pracując tam jako najemnik, ale też potajemnie będąc swego rodzaju szpiegem, gdyż na bieżąco monitoruje on ruchy lisoludzi i przesyła je do swej matki. Prawdą jest, że jest on zwykłym człowiekiem, jednak dzięki wysoce zaawansowanej technologii, zdobytej głównie na czarnym runku jak np. cyberwszepy w jego ciele i innym usprawnieniom. Dovah'Ahrol Jest to przepiękna, znajdująca się poza Krajem kraina umiejscowiona w górach, która została okrzyknięta przez wszystkich Smoczym Królestwem, gdyż jest jednym z największych miejsc osiedlonych przez smoczą rasę na świecie. Przepiękne, malownicze krajobrazy, które zawsze zapadają w pamięć. Krystalicznie czysta woda, występująca tam w postaci jezior, rzek i wodospadów, dodatkowo posiadająca zdolności uzdrawiające zarówno ciało jak i umysł. Niewystępująca nigdzie indziej na świecie, skuta nie tylko przez zieleń, ale i inne znane barwy flora, czy ogromny, kryształowy pałac to jedynie zalążek tego czym może nas uraczyć Dovah'Ahrol, które mimo, że jest zdominowane przez mistyczne gady, tak jednak inne istoty jak przykładowo ludzie wcale nie są tam niemile widziani. thumb Gorum - Smoczy Król - Najmądrzejszy, ale i najpotężniejszy zarówno pod względem magicznym jak i każdym innym ze swej rasy, to właśnie Gorum jest tym, który zasiada na tronie w pałacu Dovah'Ahrol, sprawując władzę nad swymi braćmi i siostrami. Już od setek, a nawet tysięcy lat stąpający po świecie, będący tym, który stanął na drodze Xarrayryssa i przeciwstawił się jego wizji świata bez ludzi, ostatecznie zabijając swego dawnego przyjaciela, związku z czym z Króla Smoków Wchodu, zawładnął też smokami Zachodu. Choć często surowy, tak sprawiedliwy, jest gotów poświęcić samego siebie dla większego dobra. Jest on wujkiem dla Khal Driggara, jak i dawnym nauczycielem i po dziś dzień serdecznym przyjacielem dla jego przybranego ojca Blakłuda. thumb|Gorum przechadzający się po swym Królestwie Zaświaty Niebiosa zamieszkałe przez chociażby współwierzyciela rasy ludzkiej, którego ta tytułuje mianem Boga, są też domem zarówno dla istot takich jak anioły, będące mu tarczą, mieczem, ale i posłańcami, lecz także dla wszelakiej maści nie przepełnionych przez zło dusz, które po śmierci trafiają tutaj, by wieść wieczne i szczęśliwe życie pozagrobowe, bądź Piekło będące jego przeciwieństwem rządzonym przez Upadłego Serafina Michała, gdzie dane zsyłane są duszę splugawione, by już od pierwszych chwil albo zasilić jego legiony, bądź cierpieć już zawszę. Świat Shinigami, gdzie trafiają osoby po samobójstwie, by w ramach kary za nie pełnić funkcję zbierających i klasyfikujących duszę Żniwiarzy. A może Czyściec, będący pustką, gdzie wrzucane są istoty, którym nie dane jest trafić do wcześniej wymienionych miejsc? Te wszystkie miejsca, możemy łącznie określić mianem zaświatów. Sachiel Morningstar - Pierworodna córka Archanioła Lucyfera, której dane było opuścić łono swej matki w czasach prehistorycznych, a dokładniej 8003 roku przed naszą erą. Choć raczona miłością przez swych rodziców, tak też skrupulatnie szkolona przez swego ojca już od chwil, w których mogła się samodzielnie poruszać. Będąca istnym uosobieniem kobiecego piękna o oczach szkarłatnych niczym gorejąca krew i włosach czarniejszych niż smoła, dziś jako dorosła kobieta jest najpotężniejszą istotą zamieszkującą zaświaty (za wyjątkiem Boga), mając do swojej dyspozycji nie tylko szereg najpoteżniejszych zdolności nadprzyrodzonych, niezliczonego boskiego arsenału, ale też wszystkie zastępy niebiańskie trzymając w swych ryzach. Jej głównym celem jest nic innego jak cytując jej słowa - "Trzymanie za pysk Michała, by nie ujadał". Okazjonalnie pojawia się na Ziemi, częściej w Grudge York, by odwiedzić Rossalie Feelover, z którą dane jej było kiedyś się zaprzyjaźnić. Kategoria:Alternatywa